1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remotely controlled miniature, unmanned aircraft suitable for use in aerial data collection and transmission, and more particularly to such aircraft having removable and replaceable data handling modules. The data handling modules may have data sensors for acquiring imagery, may be chemical “sniffers” for identifying airborne chemicals, may be sensors for sensing magnetic fields or radioactivity, or may comprise data transfer devices such as radio frequency receivers and transmitters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft can play a role in collection and transmission of data. In transmission of data, an aircraft can serve as a relaying station for remotely originating transmissions. In collection of data, aircraft can be used to carry sensors for reconnaissance and other purposes. Uses of aerial reconnaissance for collecting data, such as multispectral imagery for example, are increasing as industries and businesses come to utilize the same to enhance productivity of their operations. An exemplary use of aerial imagery is that of precision farming, although many other uses exist. As aerial imagery and other data collection technology develops, it becomes desirable to decrease cost and increase practicality of airborne platforms used to acquire aerial imagery and other data.
Aerial imagery has traditionally been acquired through manned conventional aircraft and by satellite. Although both types of platforms are effective, both are quite expensive and limited in their abilities. Miniature, unmanned aircraft would be vastly more practical and lower in cost for most civilian applications.
Model aircraft remotely controlled by radio frequency signals have long been utilized by hobbyists among others. This has led to remotely controlled model aircraft being suggested for use in aerial data collection. U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,176, issued to Lee Berger on May 16, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,909, issued to Arthur J. Schneider et al., both describe use of model or miniaturized aircraft in data imagery acquisition. Berger's invention is an engine suitable for small aircraft which could be utilized for photoreconnaissance. No significant specific details for configuring a miniature aircraft to achieve data acquisition and transfer are proposed by Berger.
Schneider et al. utilize a miniature reconnaissance aircraft which is carried to the subject area of interest on another aircraft. However, there is no teaching of interchangeable modules containing data handling apparatus, as seen in the present invention. There exists a need for miniature, unmanned aircraft suitable for use in collection of aerial data and transfer of data in commercial and other civil applications, which aircraft have readily removed and installed data collecting and transferring capabilities.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.